<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress Relief by slashersmasherlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907819">Stress Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover'>slashersmasherlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, baby gets the attention he deserves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lester Sinclair/Reader, Lester Sinclair/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Lester watched from his truck as a couple lost souls wandered into Ambrose. It was one of those days, made super stressful by Bo wanting everything to go perfectly. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but you hated how you could see the stress weighing down on Lester’s shoulders. You had made up your mind to do something about it, and you weren’t going to chicken out now.</p>
<p>Offering to drive back, you decided to stop at a clearing in the woods. Lester gave you a questioning look.<br/>“What’s this for?”<br/>Instead of answering, you crashed your lips onto his, crawling over to straddle his lap. It got heated; his hands wandered your body, groping some of your flesh, making you moan and grind onto his growing erection.</p>
<p>“You sure about this?”<br/>Instead of saying anything, your fingers worked to undo his pants, leading him to attempt to shove down your shorts. You giggled at his failure to do so before taking them off yourself and lowering yourself onto him, making you both moan loudly. Then you started moving, Lester’s hands on your hips to help you avoid banging your head on the ceiling of the truck. Neither of you lasted long, and you both came during a sloppy kiss.</p>
<p>“Dunno what tha’ was for, but it was nice,” he blushed as you both reassembled yourselves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>